the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombieland (2009) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = October 5, 2019|golden_chainsaw: = Clown Zombie |dull_machete: = Bill Murray |profanity = Yes}} Overview Two months have passed since a strain of mad cow disease mutated into "mad person disease" that became "mad zombie disease", which overran the entire United States, turning many Americans into vicious zombies. Survivors of the zombie epidemic have learned that growing attached to other survivors is not advisable because they could die at any moment, so many have taken to using their city of origin as nicknames. Unaffected college student Columbus is making his way from his college dorm in Austin, Texas, to Columbus, Ohio, to see whether his parents are still alive. He encounters Tallahassee, another survivor, who is particularly violent in killing zombies. Though he does not appear to be sociable, Tallahassee reluctantly allows Columbus to travel with him. Tallahassee mentions he misses his puppy that was killed by zombies, as well as his affinity for Twinkies, which he actively tries to find. The pair meets Wichita and her younger sister Little Rock in a grocery store. The sisters are con artists, and trick Tallahassee and Columbus into handing over their weapons by pretending that Little Rock is infected by the disease, then stealing their Escalade. The two men find a yellow Hummer H2 loaded with weapons and go after the sisters. However, the girls spring into another trap for them and take them hostage. Tallahassee steals his gun back and has a stand-off with Wichita until Columbus lashes out in anger; saying that they have bigger problems to worry about, and resulting in an uneasy truce between them. The sisters reveal that they are going to the Pacific Playland amusement park in Los Angeles, an area supposedly free of zombies. After learning his hometown has been destroyed, and his parents likely killed, Columbus decides to accompany the others to California. Along the trip, Columbus persists in trying to impress and woo Wichita. When the group reaches Hollywood, Tallahassee directs them to the mansion of Bill Murray. Tallahassee and Wichita meet Murray himself, uninfected but disguised as a zombie so he can walk safely around town. Murray is killed when Columbus shoots him, mistaking him for a real zombie during a practical joke while watching Ghostbusters with Little Rock. Columbus realizes during a game of Monopoly that Tallahassee has not been grieving for his puppy, but rather his young son. Wichita becomes increasingly attracted to Columbus, and Tallahassee bonds with Little Rock, with whom he was previously at odds. Despite Wichita's attraction to Columbus, she fears attachment and leaves with Little Rock for Pacific Playland the next morning. Columbus decides to go after Wichita and convinces Tallahassee to join him. At Pacific Playland, the sisters activate all the rides and lights so they can enjoy the park, only to unwittingly draw the attention of several zombies in the surrounding area. A chase ensues, and just as the sisters are trapped on a drop tower ride, Tallahassee and Columbus arrive. Tallahassee lures the zombies away, creating a distraction for Columbus to get to the tower ride; both using the attractions to their advantage. Tallahassee eventually locks himself in a game booth, shooting zombies as they arrive. Columbus successfully evades and shoots through several zombies to reach the tower and help the girls down, but not before changing one of his rules for survival to conquer his fear of clowns while facing off against a clown zombie. As a show of thanks, Wichita kisses Columbus and reveals her real name: Krista. As the group leaves Pacific Playland, Columbus realizes that without relating to other people, one might as well be a zombie and that he now has what he has always wanted – a family. Deaths Counted Deaths * Camcorder Holder - Eaten by zombie. * Football Field Runner - Throat ripped out by zombie. * 4 Humans Dead or Dying - Seen dead / Getting bit by zombies on street * Single Tap Woman - Ankle bitten by zombie. * Mike White - Eaten by zombie on shitter. * Irresponsible Driver - Flung through windshield from car crash. * Opening Credits Background Bodies - Seen dead in background * First Zombie Kill - Shot by Columbus. * 406 - Eventually turned from zombie bite. * 406 (Zombified) - Bashed (twice) w/ toilet tank lid. * Dude Eaten In Road - Eaten by zombie. * 2 Supermarket Zombies - Beaten by Tallahassee w/ banjo/baseball bat. * 3rd Supermarket Zombie (Big Boi) - Killed by Tallahassee w/ garden shears offscreen. * Previous Human Driver - Severed hands found, presumably dead. * Zombie - Shot by Tallahassee & Columbus. * Zombie - Crushed by piano like a damn Looney Tune. * 2 Hollywood Zombies - Shot by Columbus & Wichita. * Bill Murray - Shot w/ shotgun by Columbus. * 4 Chasing Zombies - Shot by Wichita. * 4 Zombies on Hummer - Presumably drowned. * 6 Chasing Zombies - Shot by Wichita. * 5 Zombies by Blast-Off - Shot by Wichita. * Zombie Hanging Onto Blast-Off - Flung from Blast-Off, fell to (re-)death. * Zombie by Control Box - Shot by Little Rock. * 7 Zombies in Tallahassee's Way - Shot w/ Uzi by Tallahassee (then run over). * 3 Background Bodies - Seen dead in background (zombies?). * 5 Chasing Zombies - Shot by Tallahassee w/ Uzi. * 10 Zombies - Uzi'ed by Tallahassee. * 2 Chasing Zombies - Shot w/ shotgun by Columbus. * Funhouse Zombie - Trapped in dino jaws, shotgunned. * Zombie on Blast-Off - Fell from top of Blast-Off. * 6 Wild Mouse Zombies - Shot w/ shotgun by Tallahassee on Wild Mouse. * 2 Chasing Zombies - Shot by Columbus / Tallahassee. * 8 Zombies Outside of Booth - Shot by Tallahassee. * 3 Chasing Zombies - Hit by swinging park ride. * Zombie on Blast-Off - Fell from top of Blast-Off. * 20 (?) Zombies Outside of Booth - Shot by Tallahassee into big ole pile. * Clown Zombie - Head smashed w/ mallet by Columbus. * Zombie on Blast-Off - Fell from top of Blast-Off. Non-Counted Deaths * Car Driver - Car accident. * Truck Driver - Car accident. * Opening Credits Police Officer - Presumably fell to death. * Opening Credits Groom - Presumably killed by zombie bride. * Homeless Man - Turned into a zombie offscreen. * Zombie on Road - Hit by door. * Buck (Puppy) - Killed by zombies (?). * Buck - Killed by zombies. * Zombie - Hit by door. Trivia * This Kill Count ties with the The Purge: Election Year (2016) KILL COUNT (116 deaths). Category:Kill Counts Category:100+ Kills